Reappearance
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Some friendships last a lifetime... Number eight in the Miamifictalk challenge.


Title: Reappearance

Author: Speedfanatic05

Rating:FRT

Classification: General

Content Warning: Mention of Character Death

Spoilers: S3x1 Lost Son, S5x15 Man Down

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't have a conniption

Challenge Word: #2, Friends

Word count: 1,498

Summary: Some friendships last a lifetime

Beta: Alex Taylor- thanks :)

A/N: Number eight in challenge fic on Miamifictalk.

He sat out in the waiting room, the hat pulled over his eyes and a newspaper in his face, watching and waiting. All day, he had seen them as they took turns after he was admitted ; the first being Horatio as he paced the corridor, his blue eyes set in constant fear of losing yet another one he cared about. He watched as the older man stared into space, no doubt going through the list of people that had already proceeded him in death, the recent being his young bride of only two weeks, Delko's sister. His heart ached for his old boss when he had heard about it, realizing that with Marisol, Horatio had found his chance to be genuinely happy, but as with all others, it wouldn't last.

Sighing heavily, he continued to sit and watch, seeing the familiar faces that paraded in and out of the waiting room, with each of them, his own memories cascading through his mind. It had been close to four years since he had seen them all, yet they all seemed to have stayed the same. He could tell however, that a certain feeling hung over them all, possibly in part to all that had happened to them within those four years, his 'demise' being a huge part of that. Dropping his head, he felt the guilt as it sagged on his shoulders, remembering the very day that had changed everyone's lives forever….

_**He walked slowly towards the back while Horatio talked with the owner, the feeling of apprehension growing, almost like something crawling up his back making him hesitant. He knew that they were going to take him, but he didn't know when or how, so when the gunman came from the back, guns blazing, he was truly surprised, pulling the trigger only to find that it didn't work….**_

Snapping out of his fuge state, he saw as the 'newbie' walked out of the room, the obvious signs of his frustration and sorrow hanging on his shoulders. Even after four years, he still referred to him as a newbie, knowing that no matter how many years he had under his belt, he would never be what he was to the team. Folding his paper, he made sure not to make any eye contact with anyone, keeping his head bowed as the newbie walked passed him and looked at the direction in which he came. If he was going to do it, now would be the time.

Getting up, he walked swiftly, positioning the paper under his arm as he pushed through the doors that led to ICU, his heart beating. He couldn't believe that one of his best friends was lying in that bed, with a bullet in his head. The sounds of the action around him faded into the background as the memories invaded him once more; the countless times they went out to clubs together, the scenes that they worked. He couldn't find a better friend in Eric Delko, and he never tried to replace him.

Arriving at the door, he paused a second, taking the moment to glance around to make sure that he wasn't seen, then taking a deep breath as he turned the knob slowly and entered the room, pushing the door closed softly. With one movement, he took the cap off and ran an unsteady hand through his hair as he looked to his best friend, seeing the bandage wrapped around his head, lying unmoving. The breath hitched in his throat as he stared at him, not really believing that Delko was laying there, his life hanging perilously in the balance. He stepped tentatively towards him, the sounds of the machines swirling, making him feel all the more uneasy, it taking him back to his own brush with death.

"Delko," he said in a whisper as he sat down next to him on the bed, "What have you gotten yourself into now?" Tim waited for a second, watching his chest move rhythmically in time with the machines, unsure if he could go on. "When I heard, I had to come. You don't know how many protocols I had to break to get here," he finished with a soft chuckle.

Tim looked up to see Eric move slightly, his head lolling from one side to the next, his eyes remaining closed, slowly licking his lips, "Sp- Speed?"

Tim sat stock still, not sure if he wanted Eric to see him or not, after all, he wasn't supposed to be here; his funeral four years ago solidifying that. Despite that fact, he couldn't ignore the fact that his friend was in need. He waited for a second before speaking, continuing to watch Eric as he stopped moving and opened his hand, putting something inside.

"Just a little thing to remember me by," Tim said with a smile as he got up. He glanced out into the blue skies of Miami, knowing that after he walked out of the door, he would never see them again. When he returned his sights back to Eric, he saw his dark brown eyes as he stared at him vacantly, seemingly lost. Instantly, he could tell that his old friend was changed.

"Speed?"

"Take care of yourself, Eric," Tim said as he smirked at him. "Now, go back to sleep. You are going to need your rest for Alexx's mothering."

A small smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes once more and let a breath out easily, "You look different."

Tim chuckled as he turned his back and walked towards the door, taking one last look at him, imprinting him onto his memory. No matter what, he would always remember the man that always had his back. Turning the knob, he pulled the door open and walked out; his reappearance into their lives short lived, coming to a close.

Calleigh held on to his hand, gazing into his unmoving features, wondering if the same Eric would return to them. She had heard the prognosis for him, and realized that there would be changes, but feared at the intensity of them. Sighing, she took the diamond encrusted crucifix and slid it into his hand, and wrapping hers tightly around his, willing him to come out of it. Her heart lit as he moved some, parting his lips slightly.

"Wh- where's Speed?"

The mention of his name caused the tears to burn inside her eye lids, the mere thought of him still stinging at her heart. Four years had not been enough to heal that wound and now she had come close to losing another good friend. Shaking her head, she remained silent as he moved more, seemingly agitated.

"Where's Speed?" he repeated a little more forcibly. Calleigh felt the tear drop as she grasped onto his hand tighter, knowing that the Delko that left out of this room would be a far cry from the one still left to be revealed. She sat there for a little while longer before she conceded that she could take it no longer. In essence, she had lost yet another loved one to the violence of Miami.

A week later…

Eric walked tentatively through the gardens, his gait unsteady. He had gotten out of the hospital just a week ago, but was determined not to let his injury keep him down, instead focusing all his energy into working his way back into the lab. He had already been told that he wouldn't be able to come back until the board signed off on it, so until then, he was going to take it easy.

Coming to his gravestone, Eric felt his head throb somewhat as the overwhelming feeling of grief incased him. The years had dwarfed his sorrow over losing his best friend, but it was in moments like this when he missed him the most; sometimes, talking to Speed was what he needed to get through the day.

"You know, I've had an awful week," Eric started with a slight grin as he looked down at the stone, seeing his name etched on it. Taking in a sharp breath, he leaned down and placed something on the top of the stone and stood up straight, the movement making his head swim some. "I found that in my bed when I was discharged. No one knew how it got there. But I knew. Calleigh thought I was having memory loss, but I knew. You are always watching over me, like old times."

The breeze picked up as he smiled and continued, "Where ever you are, Speed, thanks."

Silently, he walked away from the stone, still believing that his friend was still watching him, just like old times.

Then End


End file.
